Akatori
Character First Name: Akatori IMVU Username: IIAkatori Nickname: Akatori of The Eight Gates Konoha's Red Rose Tori Age: 31 Date of Birth: 8/18 (15 AKF) Gender: Female Ethnicity: Uzushiogakurian Height: 6'0 Weight: 160lbs Blood Type: B Occupation: Hokage's Assistant (Part Time) Scars/Tattoos: N/A Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Relationship Status: (Character's relationship status goes here. Example: Single, Married, In a Relationship, ect.) Personality: Akatori is a very proud and righteous woman. She holds herself to a very high standard that she works hard to stay at, but does not think less of others in the process. She is very outspoken, rarely holding back her opinions or thoughts. She presents herself as somewhat intimidating, and many men are even a bit scared of her due to this. Deep down though, she is very maternally and loving of her friends, she just has a funny way of showing it. When she was younger, she was very bratty and stubborn, traits that have lessened now as she’s matured into a woman. Her temper is remarkably scary to be at the end of, and she is often rash with her actions. Akatori’s core values are very high, as she lives by a code of protecting those that cannot protect themselves, and to always be ready, willing, and able to protect those that she loves and the village she calls home. Nindo: "Always roll with the punches" Summoning: (Character's summoning goes here For Chunin or higher. Summoning Technique required to have summoning. Summoning must be learned through RP if starting out as Genin or Lower.) Bloodline/Clan: The Uzumaki Clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) Ninja Class: Jonin Element One: Lightning Release (雷遁, Raiton, English TV: Lightning Style) is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leaves them vulnerable to a finishing strike. Element Two: Fire Release (火遁, Katon, English TV: Fire Style) is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding super-heated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. Weapon of Choice: Her fists Statsbook: Chakra Color: Magenta Weapons Inventory: Maximum capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60 pieces) Jonin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces) * Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 1 (2) * Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): 30 (60) * Senbon (cost 1 piece each): * Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): * Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): * Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each): * Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): * Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): * Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): 2 (8) * Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): * Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): Total: 70/70 Jutsu List: Ninjutsu: Transformation Jutsu - Rank E Clone Jutsu - Rank E Substitution Jutsu - Rank E Enclosing Jutsu - Rank E Unsealing Jutsu - Rank E Teleportation Jutsu - Rank D Lightning Style: Earth Flash - Rank C Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu - Rank C Scattering Crow Swarm Jutsu - Rank C Shadow Clone Jutsu - Rank B Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb - Rank B Ninja Art: Four Flames Formation - Rank B Adamantine Sealing Chains - Rank A Lightning Style: Violet Bolt - Rank A Lightning Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu - Rank A Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu - Rank A Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu - Rank A Taijutsu: Strong Fist - Rank D Dynamic Entry - Rank D Leaf Gale - Rank D Leaf Hurricane - Rank D Leaf Rising Wind - Rank C Leaf Shadow Dance - Rank C Primary Lotus - Rank B Eight Gates Released Formation - Rank A Hidden Lotus - Rank A Asakujaku - Rank A Hirudora - Rank A Sekizo - Rank A Eight Gates - Rank S Yatori - Rank S Genjutsu: Genjutsu: Release - Rank E 'Team:' Team Akatori (Sensei) Team 42 Allies: Konoha Bakku Nara Enemies: (Earned through the rp Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) Background Information: Childhood/Academy Years: Genin Years: Chunin Years: Jonin Years: 'RP Library:' Spars and Battles: ''' '''Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays: Approved by: (Can only be approved by a Kage)